


How You Survived the War

by cest_what



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their cowardice, treachery, desperation, adaptability, love, loyalty and survival, this one's for the Malfoys. (Vid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Survived the War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rumpleghost for watching this first and being lovely.

Password: malfoy  


[Download avi from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?xn05q474kdhgsyg) (83 Mb)

**Artist:** The Weepies  
 **Song** : 'How You Survived the War'

**Lyrics:**  
 _You never change your mind once it's made up  
Unless it's to crawl back on your knees_

_Is that the way you want it?_  
You get back to the wall  
And put your hands up  
It's a holdup  
You give up like every time before  
That is how you survived the war 

_You never multiply all these divisions_  
You give yourself the least of parts  
I put on my green felt hat, pack our provisions  
Playing a merry Prince of Thieves 

_Is that the way you want it?_  
You get back to the wall  
And put your hands up  
It's a holdup  
You give up like every time before  
That is how you survived the war 

_You're not gonna lose this one_  
You don't have to cut and run  
I think you can choose to love  
And what is more  
That is how you survived the war 

_Now in a summer's day, spring a ripened plum_  
How will you live under the sun?  
You follow the open road, remembering the guns  
When you get lost under the trees 

_Is that the way you want it?_  
You get back to the wall  
And put your hands up  
It's a holdup  
You give up like every time before  
That is how you survived the war  
That is how you survived the war 

_You never change your mind once it's made up_


End file.
